


Lost and Found

by Settiai



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_ficathon, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew that the ring had to be around there somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittydesade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittydesade/gifts).



> Originally written for the NCIS Ficathon 2006.

"It has to be around here somewhere," Abby grumbled, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

She muttered a few choice words as she lay down on her stomach in order to glance under her desk. When she didn't see anything other than a few dust bunnies, she rolled her eyes and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "This is ridiculous," she said, groaning. "I know it's in here."

She let out a sigh as she climbed to her feet. Her gaze drifted over the room, finally stopping on stack of papers piled haphazardly on a nearby table, and her mouth twisted into a grin. "That's got to be where it is," she said, nodding as she made her way over to the table.

"Where what is?" a familiar voice asked.

Abby let out a muffled gasp, and her hand hit the papers as she spun around. "Gibbs!" she exclaimed, an annoyed look on her face.

As the stack collapsed, sending papers flying everywhere, her annoyance quickly turned to aggravation. "You did that on purpose," she grumbled.

Gibbs just chuckled as he walked over. Without saying a word, he knelt down and started to pick up the papers. Abby glared at him for a few more seconds, but she finally rolled her eyes and started picking up papers herself. She didn't say a word, though, keeping her attention focused solely on the task at hand.

After almost a minute had passed, Gibbs cleared his throat. Abby reluctantly looked up to meet his gaze, and she couldn't help but smile as he merely raised an eyebrow. "My ring," she admitted wryly. "I can't find the ring that you gave me a couple of weeks ago."

His eyebrow rose even higher.

"Oh, sorry." Abby rolled her eyes as she let out a theatrical sigh. "I meant to say that I can't find the ring that someone left on my desk in an unmarked box. It could have been anyone who bought it for me. I mean, it's not like it's the exact ring that I pointed out to you in that store downtown."

Gibbs just shook his head. "Where did you lose it?"

Abby picked up the papers she had just stacked and pushed herself to her feet. She let out a sigh as she lay them down on the table. "I know that I had it in here earlier today," she said. "I took it off so I could do some work, and now I can't find it."

"Where did you put it when you took it off?" Gibbs asked as he pushed himself to his feet. He laid the papers he'd picked up on the table next to her stack before glancing at her expectantly.

She couldn't help but look a little sheepish. "Somewhere in the lab?"

At that, Gibbs let out another chuckle. "Where have you looked so far?"

"Everywhere," Abby said, dropping down in her chair with a dejected look on her face. "I mean it, Gibbs. I don't know where it could be."

"Are you sure you took it off in here and not somewhere else?" The amusement in his eyes was unmistakable. "It wouldn't be the first time that happened."

"Very funny," she grumbled. She reached out and punched him gently in the arm before spinning her chair around so she was facing her computer. "For your information, I haven't left the lab today."

Gibbs stared at her for a minute, studying her face, before he finally nodded. "Has anyone been in here that might have picked it up?"

"You told the guys to catch up on their paperwork today. They're not supposed to leave the bullpen until they're done." She spun her chair around to face him again. "Remember?"

He shot her a bemused look. "That's not what I asked."

Abby stuck out her tongue. "I already checked with Tony. He didn't pick anything up when he was in here."

Gibbs grinned a little at that, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he let his gaze drift over the room. As it settled on a small table on the opposite side of the room, a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "Is that where you were working?" he asked, gesturing toward the table.

She followed his gaze. "Yeah," she said, a hint of suspicion in her voice. "Why?"

He didn't answer as he suddenly started walking across the room. Abby stared at him in puzzlement for a second before following. "Come on, Gibbs. If you know where my ring is, just tell me."

Still not saying a word, Gibbs picked up a lab coat that was strewn on top of the table. He reached his hand in the left pocket, frowned, and then put his hand into the right one. After a few seconds, he suddenly grinned. "Is this what you're looking for?" he asked, pulling a large ring out of the pocket and holding it up for Abby to see.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, her face breaking into a wide smile as made her way beside him. "Thank you, Gibbs!"

Abby grabbed him in a tight hug. Then, before he had a chance to react, she leaned forward on her toes and kissed him right on the mouth. She pulled away after a second, still grinning broadly as she plucked the ring from his fingers. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Gibbs blinked once, but then he shook his head in amusement. He reached out and tugged on one of her pigtails chidingly. "Try not to forget where you put it next time."

She quickly straightened up, her face completely serious as she gave him a mock salute. Her face broke into a broad grin almost immediately, though. "I'll try."

His grin faded after a moment or two, and a serious look appeared on his face. "Now, you were saying something about DiNozzo being in here earlier?" he asked.

Abby just rolled her eyes.


End file.
